Destiny Makes its Way Through
by charmedliz
Summary: Piper,Leo crush on eachother at Hogwarts. Leo sees this girl and Piper's jealous,they fight.Inside they are actually in love!Trying to rid their love,they find themselves in grave trouble.Finding their way back from an unwinding maze,one of them gets hurt
1. Chapter 1

"Destiny Makes its Way Through"

CHAPTER 1 : Blush and Impress if Your Want To

The sun rose. The young man decided to take a walk through the park. Leo couldn't understand why most kids like him a lot. He knew he had done nothing special, but it just appeared to him that he was something most kids would love to be. A whitelighter. Most of them thought that young whitelighters such as he, were so cool because they could just orb to wherever they want to go to, and he never thought that it would be this tough. Yes, he was happy to be away from home just once, very free to use magic whenever he wanted to, but this was different. In Hogwarts, kids study weird and very dark magic. They even use it for personal gain. But there was this girl he always thought about. Piper Halliwell, a girl in the fifth year like him. She was a Charmed One, and she was damn beautiful. The clear face, the nice, soft, brown hair.. It just made him so, so...

"Hey!" Piper screamed halfway through the garden. She was running towards Leo, and she really liked him. He wasn't a guy who was like the others. He was very friendly, and sometimes she thought that he had something called a "healing touch".

"Oh, hi." replied Leo. He sounded more cheered up as he saw those beautiful eyes again that day.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be at the great hall today? You know, for the great announcement." Piper said. She knew almost everything about Leo. About him, dying as a kid at World War 2. Saving a man's life at his strike of death. EVERYTHING! But this time, the elders made Leo like a normal kid. Someone that ages, so that no one will be ever suspicious.

"I know, but it isn't even 8:00 a.m. Well, you reminded me c'mon let's go!" Then all of a sudden he blushed. Something wasn't right. Piper Halliwell was holding his hand. He could feel her finger joints pushing his. She was practically dragging him back to the school building, but he didn't care.

"Hey, mind hurrying up?" Piper laughed hard. Leo didn't get the funny thing but, he just laughed for the sake of laughing.

AT THE GREAT HALL

"Hey Leo, hurry up!" James Potter screamed from across the room. He was the only "true but not those screaming fans" kind of friend that Leo had other than Piper, her sisters and Piper's best friends.(that includes Phoebe's besties, and Paige's too). He had this great sense of humor, and of course he knew that Piper had a crush on James. He was cute yeah, but sometimes his attitude kinda gets out of hand.

"All right. Bye Piper! See you!" Leo said to Piper letting go her hand. Piper blushed then she left. Then he knew that Piper had a crush on him somehow.

"Yo James! What were you staring at?" Leo asks.

"Those red cheeks of yours and that sweaty hand. Oh! And Piper's red cheeks and her shy act." James exclaimed. "Ring any bells?"

"Oh. Don't talk about it now." Leo replies.

"ATTENTION!" Albus Dumbledore said in his very hard hoarse voice. He was the head of the school. He was powerful, but somewhat kind.

"Hey Piper! I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." Phoebe said as she crept up behind Piper. Phoebe was always late for morning announcements, but it was kind of unusual that Phoebe was up early. (by the way, Phoebe's in her third year)

"Phoebe, what did you –"

"Ms. Halliwell, you know better than to talk during morning announcements do you?" Professor McGonagall whispered to Piper. She was the headmistress of the Gryffindor House, where Piper, Phoebe and Paige stayed.

"Sorry Professor." Piper replied.

"We are going to have a banquet two weeks later and we have some guests for our Magical Triathlon." Professor Dumbledore bellowed.

"I sure do wonder if I'm going to meet any cute guys!" Paige squealed right after Professor made his announcement.

"Paige, you are such a romantic!" Lily Telesco said to Paige. Lily was Paige's best friend. This year was Lily's seventh year in Hogwarts, and this was Paige's second year.

"So guys, have you ever thought about joining the triathlon?" Phoebe asks her pals. Marge, Peter, Piper, Paige and Lily were her great friends. They always hung out, and they were total fun. Although Leo was her great friend too, but he usually hung out with James.

"You know what, only fifth till seventh years are allowed to join" Marge said. She was in fifth year with Piper. She has blonde hair and sparkling eyes. She wore glasses that looked so classy.

"That's unfair. But hey, Piper can still join. Marge's already in the sports committee."

"No! Nuh-uh! Never!" Piper said.

"Why not? I mean you're smart, you're good with magic, and plus you are so flexible and very gorgeous!" Paige added.

"Hey, I think it's a great idea!" Leo blurted out in the middle of a talk.

"Well, if you guys say so, then fine, I'll join." Piper said. She has a crush on Leo, and she always wanted to make an impression on him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II : Jealousy

At the Gryffindor Common Room

"So, Piper, what's up with you and Leo?" Phoebe asked curiously, living through her sister's very romantic life.

"Nothing! We're really good friends. And it's just that." Piper replied, getting shy to the highest point. She's so embarrassed because her sister actually saw her hold Leo's hand.

"Oh really? Try explaining lunch." Added Paige, which practically joined Piper's pile of misery.

"Guys, please. There's nothing between us. Just really, really good friends. I PROMISE!" Piper cried out. She was so fortunate to have Leo outside. I mean if he heard her, she'd get totally embarrassed.

"Fine, but just for now, I'm gonna stop bugging you, but when something happens, trust me, I'll be the first one to know!" Phoebe automatically said. Her life was such a bore. No love, nothing, nada, ditto, zilch.

At the hall…

"Now, tell me, what's with the holding hands thing huh?" James asked Leo. James knew that Leo liked Piper, and it was so obvious. Just because Leo gets all so weird everytime she's around, it get's conspicuous.

"Uhm, that was just because I wouldn't move. Nothing much. I just consider her my friend." Leo said.

"Yeah right. I'm letting you go this time, but I promise you never next time." James said as they both headed to the Gryffindor Boy's Dorm.

Back to Piper..

_Gahh__ What is this weird knot in me? I don't get it. If I do like Leo, why do I get second thoughts? __Geesh__ I wish it weren't this hard. __Everytime__ I'm with him, I get so dumb and trust me, I never want to be around him. I just, I don't know any more. Well, that's it for today. I have __gotta__ take a rest now, it's __1 :__ 45 a.m. already._

Next day..

The young Halliwells arose from their beds heading straight to breakfast. Professor Dumbledore had a grand announcement. It was about the visitors for the magical triathlon. Paige got all so jumpy to hear that there will be an all boys school coming. Phoebe in this hand is so psyched to hear that there will be lot's of guys coming. Durmstrang and the Beaux batons are the schools who will be competing. Paige and Phoebe are so happy to hear that the hottest guy in Durmstrang, Viktor Krum was coming. Piper on the other hand kept silent, locking her eyes on Leo.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister curiously.

"Nothing much Pheebs. Just thinking about something." Piper replied.

"About Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"NO!" Piper retorted.

"Then what is it about?" Paige asked. She just joined the little chit chat right after adoring the picture Marge showed her of the Durmstrang hottie, Viktor.

"I can't tell. I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm really sorry." Piper answered. She was thinking about Leo.

_What is so wrong with me? I mean, why __can't I__ just talk to Leo. He is still a person, isn't he? Yeah, I have a crush on him, but what does he care? He doesn't even know._

"Piper!" Leo screamed from his table. He ran towards her, and Piper thought:

_Here he goes, here he goes. Wish me luck!_

"Hey!" Piper said. _I feel like such a weirdo. What's "Hey" for? _Piper said to herself.

"Hi! So I was thinking, do you want to, you know, hang out some time?" Leo asked, blushing to the max. It was as if his cheeks were painted red.

"Y..y..e..ah.." Piper stammered. _Wow! I can't believe my luck! __A date?_Piper thought.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow! At the great hall!" Leo said practically skipping back to his table with James.

"PHEEBS! Did you just see what he did? What he asked? What he said? What he-"

"Piper, calm down. I did, and lucky YOU! You got the hottest guy in Hogwarts!" Phoebe and Paige squealed in unison.

"I know, I know, I know!" Piper said back. She was super excited to go out with Leo!

"WOW! Look at the really cool boat coming out from the sea!" Marge exclaimed, staring at the clear glass, together with a crowd of kids.

"And look, flying horses!" Peter screamed, and everyone followed. All of them except Piper. She was too busy reading the Total Guide For Teens by Melissa Anne Herrera, the book she bought before heading to Platform 9 ¾. As Professor Dumbledore screamed for everyone to take their seats, it all became so silent, and really, really, scary.

"Now, let us give the BEAUXBATONS and their headmistress, a very round applause." Professor Dumbledore said, announcing each school competing at the Magical Triathlon. Leo was staring at this beautiful blonde girl leading the group to the first table in front of him. He was blushing when he saw the girl stare back at her. Piper was so, so, so jealous.

"Did you see that Pheebs? Leo was staring at this Fleur Delacour girl! And he just asked me out!" Piper said angrily. Fleur was the champion who would battle the volunteers of Hogwarts during the Magical Triathlon.

"I know. It's worse than getting stood up!" Phoebe replied. It looked pretty unfair for Piper. Leo asked Piper out. And Leo is checking out another girl!

"I swear to God, that I am never talking to that jerk again!" Piper stood up and left the great hall, without waiting for the Durmstrang's entrance.

_I hate him! He asks me __out,__ and the checks another girl out? What kind of boy is he? I hate him! I hate him! Yeah, I still like him, but I can't believe he'd actually do that._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III : All Wrong, but Partly Right

Next Day, after Piper's big disappointment..

"Hey, wait up, Piper!" Leo screamed. He knew that Piper was disappointed, but why?

"Whatever." Piper said, tapping her foot at the door impatiently. She was still angry at Leo for flirting with another girl. But thinking, _I still really like Leo. I have to be a little understanding. __Whatever.__ As long as he doesn't treat me like yesterday._

"Why the hell are you so angry at me? I did nothing wrong! At all!" Leo said to Piper. He knew it wasn't such a great morning opener but, there was nothing else to say!

"Well, let's see. You asked me out yesterday, and when this Fleur Delacour appears, you seem to flirt with her right after asking me out! Isn't that something to get angry at?" Piper said to Leo. Sure he promised herself not to be a little mean to Leo, but there wasn't any choice.

"Okay, but I'm really sorry! But I wasn't thinking today would be a date like you said. I just said we would hang out. I mean I would love to know you better than ever, but never meant anything like a date. But I sure was thinking of making it a date." Leo replies. He thought Piper didn't like him.

"I'm sorry, but it's almost breakfast. Gotta run." Piper ran out of the room. How dare he say that? Didn't he know that she liked him much? Wasn't the holding hands enough?

_What is with Leo today? Wasn't he thinking about what he did a day ago? Flirting with another girl is enough. I used to think he wasn't that kind of boy. Now, he's changed. At the start of fifth year, he was still this very warm person. But now, he is the playboy kind of person, who flirts with anyone cute! Isn't that annoying?__ Hogwarts, I used to think was the best thing that ever happened to me, but now, it has got to be the worst!_

At the Gryffindor common room…

"Hey, what's up Piper?" Phoebe asked her sister. Piper had her very sweet grin turned upside down.

"Well…" Piper said. She couldn't answer. She already felt bad fighting with Leo. She didn't want to talk.

"I've gotta go." Piper added and ran out of the common room toward her dorm bed. She weeped the rest of her life on her pillow, and been thinking over again..

_Like doesn't take much crying. Do I love Leo? Is this true? That's impossible. We have been friends since first year, and I just like him? Probably love, but not the bf – __gf__ love. But it seems to be that way right now._

"Piper…." Leo said as he entered the dorm.

"Get out!" Piper bellowed out. She was damn upset of what Leo said to her. She thought Leo knew that she liked him very much.

"Please, we have to talk!" Leo retorted. "If you're not gonna talk, I promise you I'll never talk to you again."

"Fine! Suite yourself." Piper said back fighting her tears. She was hurt, really hurt. As Leo left the room he thought:

_Why won't she talk to me? If she wanted me to say sorry, wouldn't have she let me enter? Well, I didn't know like would hurt this much. I wonder if I do love __Piper?_

"So, what was your name again?" Fleur asked some of the boys.

"Leo. Leo Wyatt" Leo said intently.

"Hi. I can see that your girlfriend has troubles with you." Fleur said.

"How do you know? I mean, hello, we just met now." Leo added up. It was true he had trouble with Piper. But she wasn't his girlfriend. Or he thought so.

"I can see your eyes are filled with misery." Fleur replied to Leo's question.

"Oh… Wanna have lunch?" Leo asked. Yes, he made plans with Piper, but since she was angry at him, he decided to have it for Fleur.

"I would love to! Where?" asked Fleur.

"At the front garden, if it would be fine…" Leo said, feeling guilty. What a rebound he had done. After a day of friends with Piper, he had a new interest. Unusual huh? But still Piper was still in his Mind and Heart.

"Great! See you there!" Fleur said and ran off.

At the garden..

"Fleur, over here!" Leo screamed. He wasn't all that enthusiastic on meeting her at lunch. She would be happy if that would be Piper, but Fleur was kind herself to. Not only did she consider everyone her friend, but she just decided to stay humble and avoid feats. She was very beautiful too, and Leo thought:

_Fleur is beautiful, especially with that cute little outfit. But I have to remove Piper from my mind right now, so I could concentrate on Fleur. Bye Piper, Hello Fleur, Bye Piper, Hello Fleur…._

"Thinking about something?" Fleur asked Leo. Yeah, Leo really looked full-minded that time, but not because of Piper, because of Fleur. Fleur would be Piper's enemy in the triathlon, and who would her rather cheer for?

"Nahh, nothing much. Don't bother asking again. I do this all the time." Leo replied. He was embarrassed that Fleur actually saw him do his thinking position. It was when he places his elbow on the table and places his two fingers inside his mouth.

"Sooooo……. What am I here for?" Fleur again asked Leo.

"I just wanted to eat with you today!" Leo said being pretty cocky. He showed then his fake smile, but he liked Fleur, just a little.

"Okay.." Fleur said. "Hold on, my phone's ringing… It's Viktor… I'll be right back."

"You could get a call.. HERE?" Leo said astonished.

"Great reception huh?" Fleur replied with her "COOL HUH?" look. After the call, Fleur had some bad news to let out. She had to go for practice. She needed to win the competition to be a scholar in some school.

"Oh… well…" Leo said. Fleur was about to give Leo a kiss, something Leo didn't expect, or didn't want yet… then suddenly she froze. Leo didn't know why, but then he looked aside, and saw Piper… Her eyes red from crying.

"Piper." Leo simply said.

"Leo." Piper said back at him.

"What did you do to her?" Leo bellowed out to Piper.

"Isn't it obvious? I froze her. You kiss someone after hurting someone. What kind of person are you? You are being so unfair!" Piper said back. She could feel her heart steaming of anger. After analyzing all her symptoms of love she then realized that she loved Leo.

"Like I said Piper, I'm sorry already. Just unfreeze her right now!" Leo screamed to Piper. How dare she? But now, Leo realized that Piper loves him more than ever. And that exact minute he felt the same way.

"Fine, but this will be the last time I'm talking to you." Piper said as she flicked her wrist and Fleur unfroze. Leo just walked to the Quidditch field while Piper headed back to the common room.

"This is what happens when I actually try to kiss someone." Fleur exclaimed, and left for practice.

Heading back to Piper..

_Who is this Leo? He isn't the one like I met at first year. __Totally different.__ I just don't get it. If I loved him, why do we fight? Why do I scream at him? I wish, and I just wish that I can find the old Leo back. I loved the old Leo, not the new one… I just wish.._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV : Why Bother?

At the night..

"Now, everyone listen, all you have to do is give me your name so that you can participate in the triathlon. We are only choosing one player from the fifth – seventh year to represent Hogwarts. Agreed?" Professor MgGonagall said to the whole Gryffindor group in the common room.

"Agreed." Everyone replied intently. They were all into the mood of joining the triathlon. All except Piper and Leo. Piper was heating up in the fireplace with Phoebe and Paige while Leo was sitting on the couch talking to James. As everyone left the common room, Fleur entered.

"Leo, hey!" She squealed as she squirmed in between Leo and James.

"Hi Fleur." He simply said. He was in no mood to talk to her right now. Not even to a girl. But just then Paige got up from her seat, and went straight to Leo.

"Leo, guess what? You broke Piper's heart. Now you better gather your guts and say sorry to her. Or else." Paige said in her matter-of-fact look,

"I don't really care about that right now." Leo said feeling guilty of what he said.

"Okay.. I'll just leave. But you better say sorry soon, or you'll regret it." Paige said back.

She went back to Piper and Phoebe. Piper was busy signing up her name on the list. Outside she just looks perfectly well, but in the inside, she was feeling dreary and hurt.

"All done. I signed up for the Magical Triathlon." Piper said happily. This time she had a new goal. To get Leo back from Fleur, whatever it takes.

"Okay.." Phoebe said looking at Paige in her "why is Piper so perky" look. She was crying an hour ago at the dorm, but it seems that Piper got out of it again.

"Hey Piper! You joining the triathlon?" Fleur said as she ran to her.

"I signed up for it, but I'm not sure if I'll get in." Piper replied, rolling her eyes.

"All right!" Fleur said and ran back to Leo.

"Leo, do you think I can beat Piper if I join the triathlon?" Fleur asked him.

"I don't know, but Wiccan Witches really respect them. They're the Charmed Ones" James said as he backed Leo up. James knew Leo didn't want to talk to any girl that night. He was already upset with Piper.

"Really?" Fleur said. "But they're supposed to be three to beat me."

"Ehhm… You got it wrong Fleur. I can blow you up any time as I please." Piper said.

"Alright then. I offer a real battle at the Quidditch grounds at 11:00 p.m." Fleur offered.

"Sorry, that's breaking one of Hogwarts' rules, Fleur. Seems like you love to break the rules huh?" Piper said. She was very interested at the battle but, it seems to her that beating Fleur on that night will guarantee Fleur's loss during the triathlon.

"Oh well." Fleur replied and went back to her girls as they head back to their guest dorm.

"Alright Piper, what is up with you?" Leo said. He felt as if Piper was trying to embarrass him.

"Nothing, I was just saying what I'm supposed to say, and you know, I'm better off without you." Piper said. Piper, Phoebe and Paige left the common room together and headed to the dorm.

"Okay.. Piper.." Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper replied. It was weird that she didn't care that Fleur started flirting with Leo again, but, it was still making her feel alone and afflicted.

"You just, ROCKED a while ago!" Paige said. "I am so proud of you sis!"

"Eh? I was just trying to defend myself." Piper replied curiously.

"So, do you really love Leo?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe was the school's matchmaker. She'd fix relationships up.

"Yeah I do, and I'm just afraid if I tell him that, he might not feel the same way." Piper said back. She didn't know that Leo loved her back.

"Okay, I hope you'll have a good night's sleep honey!" Paige said to Piper, they hugged each other and went to their dorm beds.

_Alright, let's see… I love Leo. Okay now I admit that, but… I'm scared. I'm already hurt, and I might just hurt myself more. I'll just bother him… If I even could._

On the next day..

"Have you seen the beautiful brunette who just had a fight with her boyfriend?" Viktor Krum asked his fellow friends, Chris, Justin and Neville.

"Yeah, she is hot. She's like the angel from heaven." Justin Telesco said. He was Lily's brother who studied at Durmstrang.

"Who are you guys referring to?" Lily asked them. "Piper Halliwell?"

"I guess that was her name. Is she your friend, Lily?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, and she has two sisters who are my best friends. But don't bother asking her out. She's got problems with Leo, her guy friend already." Lily replied. She already knew that Piper loved Leo a lot. And nothing could practically change that.

"He's not her boyfriend, this Leo guy? If he isn't then I still have a chance with the girl." Viktor said successfully.

"What girl?" Paige said. She was always up early for morning announcements.

"Paige, their talking about Piper…" Peter whispered to Paige. Peter Ryans was a good friend of hers.

"WHAT?" Paige exclaimed.

"Calm down girl.." Viktor said. Paige was beautiful with those hazelnut eyes of hers, which caught Viktor's attention.

"Okay, but my sister loves someone else. None of you stand a chance." Paige said as she stormed out of the potions lab and went straight to Leo's dorm.

"Paige… what are you doing here this early?" Leo said, yawning.

"Guess what? Viktor likes Piper. You know, the jerk whom you think he doesn't deserve Piper. Think again, he's way better than you now." Paige said angrily. She was the bravest and boldest Halliwell. She isn't shy of anything.

"Alright. Fine. I don't give a damn." Leo replied as he went back to bed.

"Leo! Where are you?" Fleur screamed out from the boy's bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here wearing your night gown?" Paige said suspiciously.

"I slept with Leo last night." Fleur replied.

"Yech! I couldn't believe Leo has such an ugly taste in girls!" Paige said running out to Piper who was now, crying on her bed.

"Honey, what happened?" Paige asked Piper.

"Didn't you see the pictures outside? The ones where you can see Leo and Fleur kissing? I just can't stand it. I love him Paige, I really, really do, but how can he do that?" Piper said.

"Why not tell him how you feel?" Paige asked.

"I'm scared Paige. Scared to death. What if he doesn't love me back?" Piper replied,

"Ahhhhh! It looks like the sun's up. Piper, honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked getting out from bed.

"Leo, is a gone man! He made sex with Fleur!" Paige exclaimed. Nothing could be worse than this.

"Pheebs, please Phoebe, talk to Leo for me. Tell him to meet me at the Quidditch grounds at lunch." Piper said and went straight to the great hall.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! The player we chose who will play in the Triathlon, is Piper Halliwell!" Professor Dumbledore bellowed out.

_ME! It's me. I'm not still happy though. Why the heck would Leo do this to __me.__ If he really had feelings for me, why'd he do __that.__ Why'd he even ask me out in the first place? It just made things worse for me… __Worse.__ Leo….. __I love you…_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V : Cold

The sun soon disappeared. Leo went straight back to his dorm thinking: _I wonder if Piper can beat Fleur. Wait a second. Why am I still thinking about Piper? Probably coz she's not just in my mind now. But I hurt her so badly. I was such a jerk to the girl of my dreams. Since first year I had a crush on her. But now that she found my attention, I act like a big, enormous, tortuous jerk. __What is this feeling I couldn't explain? It's crazy, how could it be? I've fallen for her. Finally, my heart gave in. I've fallen in __love,__ I finally know how it feels. _He then decided to say sorry, but then, he thought again: _It'll make things worse. I slept with another girl, then I go say sorry to her, then I date her, then the other girl will destroy me! __Uhh__nevermind__, let's just wait for time to bring me there._

"Hey Leo, why the long face?" James asked his best bud. They were really tight and trust me there the inseparable cuties.

"Nothing, just thinking about something totally personal." Leo replied.

"What now? Thinking about who?" James asked suspiciously. He was so confused if Leo was thinking about Fleur or Piper.

"Ehhh, kind of a long story.." Leo said back again.

"Then, why don't you tell me the clip note version of it? Huh?" James retorted.

"Fine, I was thinking about what will happen if…" Leo muttered.

"If what? If you say sorry to Piper, and Fleur will kill you?" James asked as he plopped himself on the bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"Sort of. I don't know… Here I am, getting the attention of the girl of my dreams but I act like a total jerk to her. I don't know, I just.." Leo said. "Nevermind."

"Oh c'mon. Here I was thinking that my bud was getting to be happier, but I see that you're not." James said to Leo.

"James, I'm really sorry, but I can't really tell you right now. It's crazy." Leo said.

"Ok."

At night..

_Come and hear the witch's rhyme_

_Come to me through space and time_

_Erase this love of thee_

_Let my heart be set free_

Piper Halliwell can't get over it yet. All the spells in the Book Of Shadows that Paige orbed, wouldn't work. A spell to make her get over Leo. She had to so she could move on with her life. She've fallen in love with Leo. _I wonder if magic can erase love. _Those tears that trickled in her face, showed that it was hard for her to just get over someone who she really fell in love with. He wasn't like Peter of 5th grade, or Dan of 6th grade. He was different. Well, at least he was.

4 : 00 a.m.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock" Piper Halliwells alarm squeaked. She had cast a spell on her clock to sound on it's own instead of buying an alarm clock. She quickly grabbed her robe, and decided to hurry to the Library and look for a spell to go to Magic School, and check books to find out about anything, to get rid of this love she's feeling.

"BLANKETS!" Mrs. Gomerson screamed from outside the dorm. All of the girls went off bed, and Piper quickly removed her robe and threw it under her mattress.

"Yes Mrs. Gomerson." All the girls said drearily in unison. Piper just stood still pretending to drink some juice, even though the cup was empty.

"All right, then hurry up." Mrs. Gomerson said. "Piper, would you like a blanket?"

"No thanks. I'm not feeling cold as I was three months ago." Piper replied.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Mrs. Gomerson said again, just trying to make sure.

"I'm really sure." Piper simply said, pretending to plop down her bed and sleep.

"Honey, are you sure? It's like 32 Degrees Farenheit!" Paige asked again, worried.

"It's okay. I promise." Replied Piper. As all the girls went back to bed, she froze the room so that no one would see a wink of her leaving. In a snap of a finger she left the room in pretty white sparks, leaving her replica on her bed.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." Leo exclaimed as he scanned all the books in one nook at Magic School. He stopped as he heard footsteps. He quickly orbed to an abandoned dorm room. "Whew. That was close."

"I swear I just heard someone orb." Piper said. Hearing that sound reminds her of.. _Oh __nevermind_she thought. (Try to guess who it reminds her of!)

"Piper!" Gideon cried.

"Gideon…" Piper said, feeling off again. He was the man who ran school.

"Piper's here?" Leo whispered to himself, as he was eavesdropping the conversation.

"What may I ask, are you looking for?" Gideon asked curiously.

"Ah.. Nothing much, just trying not to be homesick. You know, reminding myself of witchcraft." Piper said dazedly.

"Ok. But better leave. The school's main hall will have light's off in any minute now." Gideon reminded Piper.

"Oh well." Piper said as she left the school. But she arrives somewhere unexpected.

"Eh? Where is this place?" Piper said, as she shivered from the cold. She couldn't see a thing, but she felt that someone was there.

"Hello? Anyone?" Piper screamed out. Instead of getting replies, all she gets are her calls echoing back at her.

"Geesh.. It's already 7:00 a.m. at Hogwarts." Piper said to herself. Here she was forgetting the fact that in Magic School, it's night, while at Hogwarts it's day. "Today's the first challenge!"

"Where… the hell am I!" Leo exclaimed, seeing that his orb brought him somewhere else. Dazed by the darkness of the room, he walks and walks and..

"Ouch!" Piper screamed of pain. But stopped by hearing the voice of.. Leo.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" Leo said surprised.

"No, wait a second, how did you get here? The spell was supposed to bring me back to the dorm, not here, with a tortuous jerk like you!" Piper said, turning her back, and folded her arms.

"Alright then, but we have to get out of here. Before it strikes 8:00 a.m. You know the first challenge and all." Leo said, blushing again in the darkness.

"Oooohh." Piper said, seeing that blush even throughout the darkness. Then a shrill went up her spine when Leo held her tight.

"Demon!" He said. "Stay there." He started shoving electricity towards the demon, while Piper just gazed at him.

"Piper, do something, electricity won't hold him long!" Leo complained. He had been holding it for 30 minutes already.

"Alright!" Piper said, and then blew up the demon.

"That's better." Leo said.

"Now back to the topic." Piper said. That intense feeling she's having when Leo held her, isn't flying down. It's just spreading all over her body!

"Okay…." He said, grinning really really wide.

"Brrr…. Howcome I'm feeling sleepy?" Piper said, yawning.

"Probably because you haven't slept at all." Leo said. He was feeling, the exact same thing.

"Wait. How did you know?" Piper said wondering.

"I've got my ways." Leo said. "But how do we get back, just in time for you to reach first challenge?"

"Forget it. Even though you could've orbed me there, it's already 8. I wouldn't make it." Piper said, giving up.

"Oh well it's you choice." Leo just said. "Okay. I'm going to sleep in that corner."

"Alright." Piper said. "Night." Leo walked to the little corner with a comfy but rotten out seat. It was large, and she could've at least fitted in it, together with Leo. It was huge. About 4 people could've fitted in it.

"Hey, it's huge, you can sleep right here, facing the opposite side of the floor." Leo said, surprised that the couch was that large.

"Ok. I guess so" Piper said biting her finger. She was so scared that her sisters might be worried about her. She may be still angry at Leo, but he's the only one with her at that moment. She has to trust him. She still loved Leo didn't she?

At Hogwarts..

"Where is Piper?" Phoebe said. She had been wondering where her sister is right now. It was so unusual for Piper not to arrive early for her very first challenge. Early morning she just saw Piper on her bed sleeping.

"I dunno. She's like an hour late for the challenge. Why don't you ask Leo if he had seen her?" Paige said to Phoebe. Phoebe had asked Leo about meeting Piper in the front garden during lunch and all.

"But that's still lunch!" exclaimed Phoebe. Piper can't be absent for an event such as this. It's too grand to be forgotten. "I'll check her bed once more. If she's not there, I'm telling Professor McGonagall about this."

"Okay, but what if she isn't there? Who would be our triathlon representative?" Marge asked Paige.

"Probably one of the seventh year guys." Paige guessed. Phoebe set her right foot on the brick path on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I hope Piper's alright." Marge said with concern. They were really close too.

"Leo, I could feel their pain." Piper said with pain too. "They're so worried about me. I have to get back."

"I can't orb, and you can't move through space, then that's it. We tried a spell too, but it didn't –" Leo was cut. Just right now….he felt weird. Knots tied in his stomach. Piper just hugged him, and cried on his shoulder. It wasn't a friendly hug. It was more like a "I want to cry with you now" hug.

"I'm sorry Leo." Piper said wailing, giving up hope.

"It's alright. You don't need to cry now.." Leo said soothingly. He wiped her tears with his bare hands.

" You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life, Leo. I love you." Piper said.

"I love you too Piper." Leo said. Then they.. then they… They kissed……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The best song for both of them, after all their challenges..

YOU'RE STILL THE ONE  
Written by Twain/Lange (When I first saw you, I saw love. And the  
first time you touched me, I felt love. And  
after all this time, you're still the one I love.) 

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

Bridge:  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holing on  
We're still together still going strong

Chorus:  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

(Bridge)  
(Chorus)  
(Chorus)

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI : Try It The Wiccan Way

"Oh no! Paige, Piper's not in her bed anymore!" Phoebe screamed from across the brick path.

"Probably getting ready. Maybe she just woke up!" Paige said, rolling her eyes, waiting for the match to start.

"Paige, aren't you worried?" Phoebe asked her sister as she approached her.

"Of course I am! But because of her Hogwarts is ashamed. We have no competitor, and the two other schools are waiting for her. Isn't that something to get angry at, huh, Pheebs?" Paige said, saying what was in her mind.

"Well, no. 1, before I went back to bed at 4 am, she was there talking to Mrs. Gomerson, remember?" Phoebe exclaimed, continuing, "no. 2, it is super unusual for Piper to not go here, since she was so excited when her name was called out."

"You have a point, but we have to tell Professor McGonagall so that they can replace her with a substitute. Like Marge." Paige said, more worried this time for Piper. Piper was the super neat, homely, punctual, responsible sister of them 3. Prue, the eldest, had graduated from Hogwarts and is now teaching at Magic School.

"Excuse me, are you saying Piper disappeared?" Professor McGonagall said. "I'm contacting Gideon, and maybe he might've seen Piper." Professor McGonagall started to tell Professor Dumbledore, and from the speakers, his message came out.

"Ms. Marge, please approach the golden court now." Professor Dumbledore bellowed out. The golden court was where the three headmasters of the school sat, to watch the game. As Marge approached Professor, she went immediately to the common room with Professor Snape.

"What do you think she was asked to do?" Peter asked the sisters intently. He was really scared that this thing might turn to be an epidemic of "Disappearing Students".

* * *

"Leo, what do you think they're doing right now?" Piper asked Leo. Both of them were seated at the couch, just looked at the old quilt that sat on the floor. They were trying to cast spells on it, but neither of the magic worked.

"I'm not sure, but probably, starting the game. I mean it's already 10:30 a.m. back there. And here, I don't know what time it is." Leo replied rolling his eyes. He was so tired of casting spells on the old quilt, but nothing will ever work.

"Do you have any idea how to get out of here? I'm starving!" Piper asked again Leo.

"Let's just walk to wherever it leads us. Maybe to an exit." Said Leo. They stood up and Leo held Piper's hand. Piper just looked at him, and gave him a smile.

"What? C'mon, let's just go. You're not the only one starving you know!" Leo laughed and both trotted to different paths and bumped to many walls.

"Geesh, what is this place? It doesn't even give any similarity to any of the halls in Hogwarts, or even in Magic School!" Piper said, scared, and now tugging to Leo, seeing all the rats and tarantulas crawling all over the walls and the wooden floor.

"At least there's light already in this part of the area." Leo said, showing a grin.

"At lea-DEMON!" Piper shouted. "Behind you!" Leo turned around, and electrocuted the demon until it was weak. Then BLAST!

"Great timing!" Leo said. "Piper?"

"Behind you." Piper said trying to catch her breath. "Great vanquish huh? By the way, didn't it look like the 1st demon we vanquished?"

"I noticed that." Leo replied. "Probably a swarm demon."

"Oh no! This means that there are more coming this way! We have to kill the king, to kill them all." Piper said, as she looked front, back, and side. "Nothing yet, let's just continue on."

"If you say so, but I think you should rest. That's the second demon you blew up today. You're not supposed to use that power since you're too young for it remember?" Leo reminded Piper.

"I guess so. But I insist on continuing. The faster we arrive at Hogwarts, the faster I can revive." Piper said exhaustingly. They walked and walked and walked and that didn't get them anywhere. Just back to the large, rotten couch.

"That's unusual, but this is exactly where we started off!" Leo exclaimed, surprised by the fact that it was what he thought it was.

"A maze!" Piper said, then sat immediately down the couch. "Great. Just Great."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Marge said. "I'm replacing Piper, for the whole triathlon."

"What??" Phoebe, Paige, Peter and James screamed.

"What do you mean what?" Marge suspiciously asked them. "Isn't that good news?"

"What do you mean good news? Are you kidding, Piper's been gone for a long time, and you have been so concerned in the beginning, but now you think her disappearance is good news?" Paige said back.

"Marge, are you sick or something, coz it is so not like you!" Lily told Marge.

"I'm not sick, and I am still concerned. But the fact that her not coming on Hogwarts' most important competition is more sick than ever, you know!" Marge said, defending herself.

"Please, Marge, I'm sorry if we're not going to be here during the battle, but I'm going to the dorm and find something to get Piper back!" Phoebe said. She called out Paige, Lily, James and Peter out to the girls dormitory.

"Found anything yet?" Phoebe asked her friends. They were scanning all the books in the dormitory. They weren't much, but at least it was something.

"Pheebs, why don't we try it the Wiccan way. Why don't we call Prue?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"I mean we are the Power of Three, but without Piper we're just the Power of Two!" Phoebe said back.

"Then, the Power Of Two will have to do." Paige replied. "C'mon let's start summoning!"

"But what if Prue's still off teaching?" Lily asked the sisters. She had reached Prue, and she knew a lot about her because Prue was assistant Room Witch of the Gryffindor Room.

"We have no choice. C'mon Phoebe!" Paige called out. They set out eight candles, lighted them each, and then summoned Prue.

"Hey guys! Hey Lily, you're all grown up!" Prue said, with a very warm hug to her sisters and Lily.

"Okay, you guys stop with the fancies and meet and greets. There's a problem." James said, stopping the very cheery greetings.

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked.

"Now that you mention it…"Phoebe said to Prue, to make her creeped out.

"What's wrong?" asked Prue suspiciously.

"Umm.. Piper's missing." Paige said silently.

"What do you mean? As in disappeared into thin air?" Prue asked with concern.

"Sort of. I don't know. Early morning Mrs. Gomerson comes to the dormitory and gives our blankets of yesterday and other laundry. Piper was there." Paige said, saying what she exactly knew. With all the details, just like Peter told her to.

"Yeah, and I saw Piper snuggle on her pillow, just before heading to the bathroom." Phoebe added substantially.

"Wait, have any of you seen Leo?" James said seeing Fleur alone in the tent bench across from the dormitory's window.

"Nope." Lily said

"Nada." Paige said, removing her jacket and grabbing another book to investigate.

"Ditto." Phoebe said, trying to brew up some little potions, so that they may be prepared with any demon attacks. They are more vulnerable, with the Power of Three absent from that minute.

"Zilch." Peter replied, fixing his eye glasses as they slid across his nose.

"Because, that scene looks totally unusual." James said, pointing to Fleur on the tent bench alone.

"Totally. I mean, where are those two people! Hey, did you say that-" Paige said and glared at Phoebe.

"Piper and Leo, are missing now?" Phoebe glared back at Paige.

"Could it be that-" Lily said smiling, and happy for a her friend.

"They are in the same place, safe?" James said, giggling, and jumping all around.

"I hope so, even though Leo's the last one we could trust right now." Paige said twitching her ear with confusion as she was reading a Latin book.

"Why so?" Prue asked intently. Leo was a great person when she knew about him. He was talented with magic, and smart about it too. He had a crush on Piper since 1st year.

"Well, Piper, finally was asked out by Leo. Then Leo, flirts with one of the Beaux Baton champions, Fleur Delacour, and then slept with Fleur. And Piper loves Leo, but this gone man doesn't know that he broke Piper's heart." Paige said. "That's just a summarized version honey."

"Wow! That's already pretty depressing." Prue said. "We have to find Piper. Wait, I'll talk to Gideon first before helping you guys out. He may have some answers in Magic School's wide range of Wiccan Books."

"Alright. Be back soon." Phoebe said.

"I promise." Prue replied, and soon disappeared.

* * *

"Gosh, this journey is never ending!" Piper complained, tired with all that walking and blasting.

"I told you you should've rested!" Leo retorted in his "I told you so" voice.

"Well, we wouldn't be back soon, let's just rest." Piper said and plopped on the dusty wooden floor.

"Alright, are you starving?" Leo asked Piper, as he grabbed a burger from his coat. "I actually forgot it was there. We better eat this slowly or else, we wouldn't have anything to eat in the next few hours we will be here."

"Ok. I agree on that." Piper said as she took a bite, and Leo took a bite right beside Piper's, together. Finally, both blushed, seeing that event that happened.

"Okay, weirdo, don't get any thoughts." Piper said, staring at Leo at some time.

"I'm not, I promise!" Leo said laughing with Piper. Then both started giggling hard, not knowing that someone was watching them.

"Master, I don't think that's right." Dobby the elf, said to his master, the Crone.

"Don't boss me around you little creature!" The Crone said, as she pinched Dobby's ear.

"But, they weren't supposed to bond. You were supposed to separate them both, and kill them remember?" Dobby reminded The Crone. The Crone had just hired Dobby to do her bidding. She always told him to fetch a few stuff and throw a few stuff and brew a few stuff.

"Change of plans. Bond them together, kill either one of them. Once one dies, the other one will die of concrete sadness." The Crone said and gave out an evil laugh.

"CRONE! Keep it low."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Master, I don't think that's right." Dobby the elf, said to his master, the Crone._

_"Don't boss me around you little creature!" The Crone said, as she pinched Dobby's ear._

_"But, they weren't supposed to bond. You were supposed to separate them both, and kill them remember?" Dobby reminded The Crone. The Crone had just hired Dobby to do her bidding. She always told him to fetch a few stuff and throw a few stuff and brew a few stuff._

_"Change of plans. Bond them together, kill either one of them. Once one dies, the other one will die of concrete sadness." The Crone said and gave out an evil laugh._

_"CRONE!__ Keep it low."_

CHAPTER VII : Don't Cry Now

Gideon just entered the room and warned the Crone. She might spoil everything. They had planned the whole thing out, because if those two actually mate, they'd bear the Prophecy. The strongest power ever.

"Hahahah! Leo, stop it! You're killing me with laughter!" Piper giggled and laughed. "Puh-lea-hahah-se"

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Leo said pouting.

"Now don't pout! Puh-lease!" Piper pleaded, and then kissed Leo on the cheek. "C'mon, let's continue to our journey home."

AAAAAHHHHH

"What was that?" Piper said and tugged behind Leo.

"I'm not sure, but be prepared." Leo replied her question. They were more careful knowing that there were demons after them.

"Okay." Piper said, placing behind her ear a group of stray hair from her forehead.

"Let's just try to go on our path right now, or else we'll get lost." Leo said. They continued walking then…. BAAM!

* * *

"Ow!" Phoebe cried out. "Did you feel the pain, Paige?"

"I..i.. di..d." Paige said, holding her back and stomach because of the pain. Then a light appeared, and Prue came out of it.

"Ouch! Did you guys feel that?" Prue said, doing the exact same position Paige was doing.

"Ya..aa..h.. I…thin.k i… did…" Phoebe said, being cut by every single strike of pain in her body.

"Something ,must've happened to Piper." Lily said. "If none of you were hurt, probably Piper is, coz' the four of them are sisters. And we don't know what's happening to her."

"If Piper's hurt, I must be there for her!" Phoebe said, as the pain was gradually disappearing.

"We have to be there." Prue said, concerned.

* * *

"Piper! Not now!" Leo said as he was trying to give Piper hope.

"Le…ee..o." Piper said cut by the unwinding pain in her body that the demon's fireball gave her. "Hee.. a..a..l.. m..ee..ee,,"

"You know, I don't know how to heal. Please Piper! C'mon!" Leo said encouragingly, with tears dripping from his crystal blue eyes. "Please Piper, you've got to be here now. I can't stand losing you, please.."

"Leheo, please… ddddoon'tt ccrry nnoww." Piper was able to stammer. She placed her hand on his cheeks "Jjjusst.. fiind aa wwaaayyy to gggeett too Hoggwarrtsss.."

"Alright. Just hold on okay?" Leo said crying.

"Ookay.." Piper said. Leo just walked and walked.

"We're going nowhere with this!" Leo said as he kicked the stone as it hit the wall, he placed Piper on the wooden floor.

"Iit'ss okkkay Leheo." Piper stammered.

"No it's not Piper damn it!" Leo bellowed out. Then he dropped to his knees beside Piper, and placed her head on his laps.

"Ii'mm soorrryyy…." Piper then started to cry. Her tears dropped, and dropped, until she lost hope. She grew weaker. "Leeo, good bbye… Iii llooovve you…"

"Nnnooooo… Don't go yet! Not now! Not just yet!" Leo said placing his head on Piper's body.

"Leheo.. Just let mee goooo…." Piper said, as the tears just dripped harder, and more of them came out to Piper's eyes.

"No! I'm not! I'll try to orb you to Gideon, where someone's there to heal you!" Leo said.

"Leeeo, nnooo…. Jjusstt cconnnttiinnuuuee yyour jjourney withhhout meee." Piper said.

"No, I can't, and I won't!" Leo retorted. "There's a door nearby, now just hold on okay?"

"Ththhiis iiss the llasst ttimme I'dd do tthiss." Piper said, crying.

* * *

"It's getting worse! AAH!" Phoebe cried out. It was growing more painful, and she feels like she's dying.

"I know! I need to know what happened to Piper!" Paige said. The pain may have been increasing, but she wouldn't let her emotions rule her that time. She'll crumble, and not be able to help Piper instead.

"Wwwee have to find Piper!" Prue said. "Gideon said he met Piper the other night at Magic School."

"Wouldn't Gideon reprimand her? It was night there if it was 4 am here, right? And it is unusual for Gideon not to reprimand her because it is nighttime in magic school. Probably just makes everything more dangerous." James said intellectually.

"He's right. Why am I getting the feeling that Gideon's behind this?" Paige asked curiously.

"I am too. Let's just go to magic school, and find some answers?" Lily questioned. "I mean, if Gideon's not there, it's enough proof that he's behind it."

"It's a school day he's supposed to be around." Peter added.

* * *

"It's almost time." Gideon said, staring at his watch. "Piper is going to die at 2:00 p.m."

"But.. You said, none of them would get hurt!" Dobby cried out. He was once a servant of Grams, the sisters' grandmother.

"Oh Dobby, if you want protect them! You will still die anyway." The Crone cackled.

"Forget I said anything." Dobby replied, not wanting to die just yet.

"That's what I expect from you, creature." The Crone, once again gave out an evil laugh.

* * *

"Piper, here we are, out of the place, already in Hogwarts." Leo said, still not giving up hope for his love.

"Jjussstt… bbbriing mme too myy ssiisstterss…" Piper was able to stammer. It was hard for her to talk since being hit by a fireball.

"I can't. There too far away." Leo said.

"Ooorbb." Piper cried out silently. The pain was getting worse and worse.

"I might bring you back to the dark place, and I can't risk that." Leo retorted, and placed Piper's body on the grass, and placed her head on his lap.

"Leeoo, Ii'mm ddyyiinng,,.." Piper said.

"I'm not gonna let you!" Leo replied.

"Just remember, I love you…"


	8. Chapter 8

_"__Leeoo__Ii'mm__ddyyiinng__,,.."__ Piper said._

_"I'm not __gonna__ let you!" Leo replied._

_"Just remember, I love you…"_

CHAPTER VIII : Anger and Vengeance

These were the last words of Piper Marie Halliwell. She died that very millisecond, at exactly 1:59 p.m.

"NNOOOO! Piper, no.." Leo said crying, placing his head on her body. At the same time…

"The pain stopped you guys!" Paige said jumping up and down.

"Maybe Piper's okay!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Or dead…" Prue said, always being pessimistic.

"Hold on did you hear that?" Lily said, twitching her ears, to hear better.

"I guess I did-" Paige said unable to finish her sentence.

"It was Leo." Prue said. "C'mon, I think it came from the Quidditch Grounds."

At the grounds..

"Leo what are you doing to Piper- wait.." Prue said, being cut by complete shock and grief.

"She's….. dddead." Phoebe said, and slid to the grass beside Piper.

"Nnoo, she can't be!" Prue said.

"I think you should leave him alone, you guys." Paige said, seeing Leo's conspicuous sadness.

"Maybe so." Prue said, dragging Phoebe away. Once all of them were gone, and Leo was all alone again.

* * *

"Hahahah! My plan worked." Gideon said, letting out an evil laugh. He may have been an elder, but that doesn't make him all that good. "Crone, you're gonna get your prize. Would you like a corpse of a Charmed One?"

"I would gladly accept it!" The Crone said, and cackled hard.

"I knew that Piper would give up. I gave the fireball some boost up. She'll never survive it. But she will if the sisters and that whitelighter would find a way. Good magic and good karma makes really great luck, you know." Gideon said again.

* * *

"Now Pheebs, I think we should bring Piper's body into the dorm, and wait for the first challenge to finish. I think I'd rather finish the game, than cut it you know." Paige said.

"Alright. Hey, wait look! I think the game is over, and the Beaux Batons won." Prue said pointing to a raised banner with "The Beaux Batons come home with success!"

"Okay, at least there's some good news in Leo right now, Piper dying, I think would be so much for him. Maybe he said sorry, and their okay now, while they disappeared." Phoebe said.

"Guys, we should find the person behind this." Leo said, cutting the whole conversation.

"Where'd you leave Piper?" Lily asked.

"In her dorm bed." Leo said now, more seriously.

"Hey! You're the Leo guy right?" Viktor said, butting in.

"I'm sorry but I've got a life to save now." Leo said as all of them stormed out of the grounds and went to the girl's dormitory where Piper's body lay.

"Leo, I'm sorry, but you don't have to be rude to him!" Paige said. She got annoyed of Leo, because you know, Paige really has a crush on Viktor.

"It's true. I do have a life to save." Leo replied. He looked through all the books Phoebe had taken from the Girls Dormitory Study.

"Leo, I checked that all already. There's nothing there!" Phoebe said to Leo. It was true that she had scanned all those books.

"We had a lead on Gideon already." Peter said to Leo. Gideon was the #1 suspect on this case.

"Alright. Then let's head to Magic School." Leo said.

"Excuse me, but where have you all been?" Professor McGonagall asked them. The kids trembled, seeing that Professor Dumbledore was just behind her.

"We were…" Phoebe said, then pointing to the dead body on a dorm bed, and Prue giving them a quirky grin.

"Trying to look for who's behind this mess." Leo said, not caring that his clothes were stained and his hair was uncombed.

"What happened to Ms. Halliwell there? Is she dead?" Professor Snape asked the students.

"Yes, she is, Professor." Prue replied.

"Mr. Wyatt, may I ask where have you been?" Professor Dumbledore asked staring at Leo.

"I was in a place I don't know where. We sneaked out to Magic School one night, and when I orbed, it brought me to this dark place. I'm pretty sure it was somewhere in Hogwarts since the door I saw led out to the Quidditch Grounds. Piper got there when she used the Transportation Spell to get back and forth to Magic School, but as Gideon told her to leave, she was brought to the same place I was in." Leo said hurriedly, as he badly wanted to get out of that hard situation.

"We, teachers, will handle this problem. Just summon your Grams and Mom." Professor McGonagall said.

"No." Leo retorted. "I will not let you vow revenge on who killed Piper, and let us handle it." His face was steaming with anger and vengeance.

"Alright. Just orb back when you need help. Bring company such as Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Lily, James and Peter." Professor Snape said agreeing on the plan.

"Okay, but are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore asked the students again.

"Yes, we are pretty sure about that, Professor." James answered.

"Hey guys! Oh my- Is she dead?" Marge said, as she entered the dormitory.

"Yes, Marge, she is. I'm sure you missed a lot. See yah!" Phoebe said, trying to convince Marge to flee.

"Okay. I'll see you guys dinner. My condolences." Marge said as she trotted out towards the common room.

"Okay, Marge." Lily said.

"Okay, let's head to Magic School. Ask Ms. Donovan if she'd seen Gideon. If not, then we'll trace down the swarm king. If he tells us what's going on, we'll trail down the clues, and vanquish this demon's sorry ass. We'll make the vanquishing potion stronger than the one we used on Cronyn." Prue said, taking charge.

"Alright. C'mon let's work on this." Leo said as he started to work on other spells to bring the rest to Magic School.

* * *

"They'd track us down and kill us!" The Crone said in fright. "Gideon, what shall we do now?"

"We'll stay here. This place is covered with charms, and they'll never find us." Gideon replied, looking at the Oracle's pool, to be updated in every single thing the Charmed Ones are doing. "Hey, wait, where's Dobby?"

"Oh that little rascal! I think he's on the way to tell the Charmed Ones about our plan." The Crone said, clenching her fist.

"Let's start searching in the rest of the underworld." Gideon ordered.

* * *

"All set!" Prue said.

"Let's get going!" Phoebe said.

"Charmed Ones! Don't go yet! I know who killed Piper!" Dobby whispered in his elf-like voice.

"WHO?" All of them said, as they faced the little creature behind them.

"Gideon! He made a pact with the Crone, who made a pact with the Swarm King, and his minions killed her! Gideon sent Piper away, and forced a little magic in her spell which brought her to the place. The Crone sprinkled some kind of dust on the pool, which affected Leo's orbing, and brought him to the place." Dobby replied.

"Is this true, Leo?" Paige questioned him.

"Yes. It's true we were brought to a mysterious place somewhere in Hogwarts." Leo replied staring at the floor. "Then, where can we find Gideon?"

"Underworld." Dobby replied.

"Okay. Now let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Gideon! He made a pact with the Crone, who made a pact with the Swarm King, and his minions killed her! Gideon sent Piper away, and forced a little magic in her spell which brought her to the place. The Crone sprinkled some kind of dust on the pool, which affected Leo's __orbing__, and brought him to the place." Dobby replied._

_"Is this true, Leo?" Paige questioned him._

_"Yes. It's true we were brought to a mysterious place somewhere in Hogwarts." Leo replied staring at the floor. "Then, where can we find Gideon?"_

_"Underworld."__ Dobby replied._

_"Okay. Now let's go."_

CHAPTER IX : I'm Alive and You Know It

"This day can't get any worse, can it?" Prue questioned as she picked a few pebble stones in the underworld.

"I told you, the place is protected with charms. You'll never find it unless.." Dobby said.

"Unless we attract them to come here." Phoebe said, finishing Dobby's sentence.

"I guess you did enough attracting for today." Gideon said, and the gang turned around.

"How dare you! We trusted you for so long already. But you, you, you…" Paige babbled out the first, you know, being the boldest Halliwell and all.

"Well, no.1 The child those two might bear, will be the prophecy, since being a Charmed One isn't Prue's destiny, which makes Piper, the eldest Charmed One. There's a prophecy that the eldest child of the eldest Charmed One, will be the strongest power of all!" Gideon blurted out.

"Why'd you think that? You're not even sure they'll bear!" Phoebe cried out. She had trusted Gideon at first.

"Well, because, they're destined to be together. But other than that, let's cut the chit chat." Gideon replied. Prue then threw the potion, but didn't work.

"Why didn't it work?" Lily asked as she was preventing a few fireballs with her power of Deflection.

"I'm a force of good. I'm an elder, remember?" Gideon said, throwing a few electric balls to Phoebe and Paige, but both of them dodge it back, with Phoebe being a empath, and Paige being a whitelighter, orbing all around and all.

"I guess we could help this time." James then held Lily's hand, and some laser came out from their eyes. But before it hit Gideon, he orbed so, instead the Crone and The Swarm King got vanquished.

"We missed!" Lily said angrily. She hasn't mastered that power yet, but she knew she'll get the hang of it.

"But at least we got the Crone and the Swarm King." James replied, always looking up to the good side.

"Well, that's all for now. I don't think we should vanquish Gideon. I mean only bad magic could kill him, and we can't side with evil." Paige added.

"At least, I avenged Piper, by killing the Crone and The Swarm King." Leo said, as a smile forced across his face. "Let's get going."

Back at the Dorm…

Leo directly approached the body, staring at it, and crying. _Piper, why did you have to go? I just made up with you, and we hadn't made it last yet. _Tears dripped from his eyes. "Piper, if you can hear me, listen. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry that I just told you this now. It would've been important. I'm so so so sorry!" Then he bent down, and a droplet dripped down to Piper's wound, and it instantly, Piper's wound healed, and Piper woke up.

"Leo?" She said, rubbing her eyes, just as if she was asleep.

"Piper!" Leo said, then hugged her really tight. "You're alive!"

"Yeah I am! Thank You, and I love you too." Piper then locked her lips, on Leo's. They kissed for like, 5 minutes, and let go, being cut by Prue.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I promise I didn't see anything. Swear!" Prue said.

"Prue!!" Piper then stood up, and chased her all around the dorm. Leo laughed like hell, as Piper gave Prue a messy noogie, and Paige entered to join the wrestling match.

"Wow! She's alive!" Phoebe said, running to her sister, and hugged her. "I missed you, Piper." Phoebe said in her kiddy-like voice.

"I missed you too, honey." Piper replied, then Phoebe hopped on the bed, and joined Paige in trying to play with Prue, and make her give up.

"Prue, you're gonna give up!" Paige said. "I'll tickle you till give up!"

"No, I won't!" Prue said, being cut by every single laugh she gave out.

"I guess there happier than they were ever." James said, and sat beside his buddy. "I like you this way. You're happy already."

"I know, man. I missed me too." Leo replied. Piper ran to Leo and said..

"Save me from the wild beasts of Hogwarts!" Piper laughed out hard.

"Hahaha! Alright then. Let's see what I can do." Leo said, running to Paige, Phoebe and Prue, and gave each one of them a candy. "This should tame your wild beasts."

"Why don't I get one?" Piper said.

"Well, you've got a jar of them over there, beside you're bed." Lily said pointing to a large jar filled with jellybeans, nuts, and some Hershey's Chocolate.

"Alright then." Piper said, pouting. Leo came over to her, and hugged Piper.

"I promise, that I'll never let you go." Leo said.

"I promise to you too." Piper replied, and the two giggled, and ended up laughing, and so did the rest of the group.

"What the…"


	10. Chapter 10

_"I __promise,__ that I'll never let you go." Leo said._

_"I promise to you too." Piper replied, and the two giggled, and ended up laughing, and so did the rest of the group._

_"What the…"_

CHAPTER X : We'll Be Together

Fleur Delacour had just entered the room, searching for Leo all day. He had been gone, and he hasn't even seen her play the first challenge.

"Fleur…" Leo said. Then he told the rest to step out. Piper stayed.

"What is she doing here?" Marge then came out of the door, and stayed close by Fleur. The two blondes whispered to each other then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leo said angrily.

"The fact that you and brain head there are together." Fleur said, playfully hit Leo's arm, and started to grab him straight out of the common room.

"What are you doing?" Piper said, as she took Leo away from Fleur, and shot an ugly at Marge.

"Well, I'm taking my boyfriend away from a brain head like you." Fleur replied and planted an ugly kiss on Leo's cheek.

"Yech." Leo said. "Piper, May you please hand me a tissue paper?" Piper took a sheet of tissue paper, and removed the ugly kiss from his cheek, and replaced it with one of her fresh coats of pink lipstick.

"That's better right Leo?" Piper asked him. Then said to Marge, "You know what Marge, I thought we would all be friends. And you're not being like one. You're just a big, stupid poser."

"Fleur, get out! Now!" Leo said. He may be mad. But he also didn't want Fleur to taste the wrath of Piper. It was way worse. Fleur and Marge just snobbed and left the room like two total plastics.

"Alright, now, what just happened in here?" Prue said, and glared straight at Leo and Piper. She may be Piper's sister, but that doesn't make her all that kind. She is a teacher in Magic School and all.

"Umm… Prue, do you remember Marge, that blonde girl with super classy eyeglasses?" Piper asked her elder sister.

"Yah. The first girl you'd ever make friends with." Prue said.

"She, she, was a big fat poser! F.Y.I, she is officially an enemy." Paige replied, and burst out crying. Marge was the sweetest person to her, and treated her like a sister. But now she knew the reason. Since the Halliwell sisters were that famous, Marge decided to befriend them to get popular just like the rest of them.

"Honey, I know she was one of your closest friends too, but you know what I mean. She was manipulating us all along. That's not something you would want, is it?" Prue said, as she embraced Paige, and Paige started to tickle her.

"You tricker!" Prue said then started laughing. "Please, Paige st-hahaha-op it!"

"Alright, alright. But I am serious. She was super caring and all." Paige said. "Right Phoebe?"

"Why would I know?" Phoebe answered.

"You're an empath stupid. You're supposed to know, right?" Paige said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're telling the truth." Phoebe said then rolled her eyes.

"It's all settled, now. Let's just have some dinner. I'm starving!" Paige cried out.

"Yeah." Lily added.

"Super!" James then grumbled, and offered his hand to Phoebe.

"That's sweet!" Phoebe squealed, finally happy to see that he liked her back.

"Since when did you two get hooked up?" Leo asked the two suspiciously.

"Since….umm… now?" Phoebe looked at James, and both laughed out loud.

"Alright c'mon!" Paige said.

"We'll catch up you guys!" Piper shouted back.

"Okay!" Prue replied.

"So Leo, what are you going to do about Fleur?" Piper asked as Leo squeezed her hand intensely.

"I don't know. That's tomorrow's problem." Leo replied, then grabbed Piper's hips, then kissed her on the lips.

"Okay! C'mon let's go before they finish all the food. I haven't had food since that burger." Piper said and laughed.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Leo then took Piper's hand and both trotted out to the great hall.

At the great hall..

"Ahhh.. burps I am so full!" Phoebe said, clutching her stomach once in a while.

"I know. Today's food, was, D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S!" Paige cried out.

"What are you gonna do now, Prue? You're lucky the teachers were okay for you to eat here. You know being a baccalaureate and all." Peter asked. Prue was Peter's tutor in potion making in his first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure. Knowing that Gideon will be there, I'm not sure if I'm even going back. Probably I'll start teaching here." Prue said.

"Really? When are you star-" Prue cut Phoebe and pointed at Piper and Leo sitting beside each other and Paige was giggling seeing her sister and Leo, cuddling one another, and talking sweet talk, neither both of them noticing that there plates were taken, given a thought of a clean plate.

"Pffft.." Prue said and covered her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Ummm, you're plate's gone!" Phoebe gasped. Then laughed.

"Great. And I was so hungry." Piper grunted.

"See? You get blinded by love." Fleur said, as she pushed Piper aside and sat beside Leo.

"F.Y.I., he's my boyfriend, not yours ninny." Piper said, and flicked her wrists then she froze.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Nice parlor trick." Marge said.

"Marge, whatever you do, never come near this table ever again. You're a betrayer, and you're gonna pay for that." Prue said. "Piper, freeze!" Piper technically froze the whole room including the teachers.

"Alright, now, what are we gonna do as punishment?" James grunted, and took some Marinara sauce, and spilled it all over Marge's head.

"Ha-ha! Nice!" Leo said as he clasped his hands together. Prue stood up, and slowly and carefully spilled her spaghetti on Marge's head, as if, her head was the plate.

"Now, who wants to put the meatball?" Phoebe announced to the whole group.

"I do, I do!" Lily cried out. She slowly placed the meatball one by one, until Marge was like a spaghetti-headed person.

"Okay, now this would get her into trouble." Prue slowly flicked her hand until Marge reached the front of Professor McGonagall. "Alright Piper, unfreeze the whole room!" Piper flicked her hand again, and Prue flicked her hand a little, just enough for it to make the spaghetti on her head fall on Professor's progress reports. Then the whole room laughed out loud at Marge.

"Marge Kay Patterson! You are getting detention for the rest of the year, and extra garden work with Professor Umbridge." Professor McGonagall said, angry, because those progress reports took days to finish.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! Halliwells, Wyatt, Potter, and Telesco, please come in front." Professor Dumbledore bellowed out to the microphone.

"Are we going to get into trouble?" Phoebe asked terrified.

"I'm not sure.." Prue replied.

"These people, have fearlessly fought two demons in just one day! They went, they sawm and conquered! Give them a round of applause." Professor Dumbledore announced.

"What demon? The toy demon and love enchantress?" Fleur screamed out.

"No. The Swarm King and The Crone." Professor Dumbledore announced. Fleur gasped. The whole student body clapped their hands together in amazement with what they did.

"Wow. That was so great." Leo said as the whole gang ran back to their seats.

"I know. Getting all the glory and all." Piper said, and cuddled back to Leo.

"Yeah. But nothing can beat defeating a Hungarian Yellow-Black Dragon." Fleur exclaimed. The first challenge was to beat the Dragon.

"I heard that Viktor's was a Nine-tailed Demon Fox." James whispered to Leo.

"Really? That's stronger than a Six Tailed Underwater Dragon!" Leo exclaimed.

"And I heard that a Hungarian Yellow-Black Dragon was for kiddies. I beat one when I was 8!" Piper said, trying her best to let Fleur hear her.

"Uh!" Fleur cried out, and stepped away from what she called the stupid table of geeks.

_Ahh__ This is the life. I knew that this was my destiny. __To be with Leo.__ He'll always be in my heart forever and ever…_

* * *

**IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES! MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY , BUT CHECK OUT MY SEQUEL!  
**


End file.
